Electrical plug connections such as contact shoes and the contact tongues which can be shoved into them are generally known in the prior art.
Often electrical plug contacts are made from electrically conductive plastic for easier fabrication, such as in an injection molding process. The electrical conductivity of the plastic used is accomplished in this case by mixing in electrically conducting filler material in the plastic mass. A sufficiently high degree of filling of the plastic with electrically conductive filler material must be assured so that electrical conduction pathways are formed in the plastic by contacting particles of filler material.
The drawback to plug contacts made from electrically conductive plastic in the prior art is that, when the plug contacts or at least the contact sections with the exposed contact surfaces, which can thus make contact with mating contacts, are formed in the injection molding process, say, only very few electrically conductive particles of filler material are in fact exposed at the contact surface and are available for contacting by a mating plug contact. Instead, primarily the flowable plastic advances from the mixture of plastic and filler material during the injection molding as far as the wall of the mold cavity, while the electrically conductive filler material generally remains behind the contact surface thus formed. The result is that the contact surface, which is actually intended for the electrically conductive contacting with the mating plug contact, is formed essentially by a thin plastic skin, which results in an undesirably high electrical contact resistance.